1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting power wirelessly, and an apparatus for receiving power wirelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome an increase in the inconvenience of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries due to a rapid increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles, mobile devices, and the like. One wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio-frequency (RF) devices. A wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power.